The Evillious Chronicles
Mothy, also known as Akuno-P, has created several songs that are connected i n such confusing ways that most people have a hard time keeping up with what happens when and where, leading to confusions such as "Last Revolver is Gumi's song for Wrath". This page will help to clarify the definite and indefinite positions of songs in the timeline, as well as telling which songs are most definitely noncanon in mothy's chronology. Basic Chronology Basic Chronology I: Story of Evil #Twiright Prank #Daughter of White (begins) #Daughter/Servant of Evil #Message of Regret #(Re_birthday?) #Daughter of White (ends) Main article and detailed information: Story of EvilStory of Evil Basic Chronology II: Clockwork Lullaby Series Clockwork Lullaby has no definite placement. Clockwork Lullaby 2, however, has a definite placement as being before Clockwork Lullaby 4. Clockwork Lullaby 3 probably happens at the same time as Regret Message. These songs are basically the glue that holds the series together. #Clockwork Lullaby 2 #Clockwork Lullaby 4 Main article and detailed information: Clockwork Lullaby Basic Chronology III: Seven Deadly Sins Series Madness of Duke Venomania happens first, followed by Repulsive Food Eater Conchita, the Story of Evil, Gift from Princess Sandman, Enbizaka's Tailor Shop, and lastly Judgement of Corruption. Judgement of Corruption happens at the same time as Clockwork Lullaby 2 and happens before Clockwork Lullaby 4. #Lust (Venomania) #Gluttony (Conchita) #Pride (Story of Evil) #Sloth (GIFT) #Envy (Enbizaka) #Greed (Judgement) and Clockwork Lullaby 2 #Clockwork Lullaby 4 Main article: Seven Deadly Sins Last Basic Chronology: Original Sin Series The very first song in the entire Akuno-P canon is Moonlit Bear, immediately followed by Abandoned on a Moonlit Night and Chrono Story. Nothing comes before Moonlit Bear. #moonlit bear #Abandoned on a Moonlit Night #Chrono Story #(Madness of Duke Venomania) (Lust/Luxuria) Canon or Not? Many a fan of mothy has fought over what songs are canon and what songs are not. here's a handy guide to canon songs versus non-canon songs, and the grey area in-between. (NYTL=Not yet translated) Not Canon The following songs are not canon according to current information. *Madam Merry-go-round *Me and the Frog's Love Romance *10-Minute's Love *To Reticent You (seems to be related to 10-Minute's Love) *Red Shoe Parade *Flame of Yellow Phosphorus *Screws, Clockwork, and Pride NYTL Debateably Canon and Unknown The following songs can be considered either canon or non-canon according to personal interpretation. Other songs in this section have simply not been translated. *Welcome to the Forest (instrumental) *Wendy NYTL *South North Story *Playing with Words (Last line of this song is first line of Clockwork Lullaby) *Full Moon Laboratory (seems to be a sequel or prequel to Playing with Words) Heavily Hinted to be Canon The following songs are heavily hinted to be canon, but mothy has not given any numbers in the video descriptions (or any video at all). *master of the graveyard (Graveyard Party) *Lu li la, Lu li la: The Resounding Song (called "Bonus Track" on the Evils Kingdom CD) *Retrospective Musicbox (contains "lu li la") *The Last Revolver (connects directly to "Pierrot") *Desert's Bluebird (Bluebird found in Lucifenia, a country in established chronology) *1000-year Wiegenlied (The lyrics refer to Shiro no Musume) Most Definitely Canon The following are confirmed to be canon. *moonlit bear *Abandoned on a Moonlit Night *Chrono Story *Story of Evil (series) *Seven Deadly Sins (series) *Clockwork Lullaby (series) *5th Pierrot (contains "Hansel" from Abandoned on a Moonlit Night and Elluka from Chrono Story) The Numbers (The Years) At some point in mid-2011, mothy edited his descriptions on some of his videos to include numbers, all of which seem to follow established chronology. In the Judgement of Corruption PV, it says the year is EC 983, and 983 is the number on the video description. This same number is shared with Miniature Garden Girl. In Gobanme no Piero, the year in the PV is EC 610, which is the video description number. This means that the numbers are most definitely year numbers, indicating a set order of events in the series. It is unknown what EC stands for. It is possible that EC stands for Evils Chronology or Elluka Clockworker. The songs included in Evils Kingdom follow this order (with some exeptions). The Numbers 001 moonlit bear 014 Abandoned on a Moonit Night 015 Chrono Story 136 Duke Venomania's Madness 325 Repulsive Eater Girl Conchita 491 Twiright Prank 499~ Daughter of White 500 Servant of Evil 500 Daughter of Evil 609 Princess Sandman's Gift ~GIFT~ 610 The 5th Pierrot 842 Enbizaka's Tailor Shop 983 Miniature Garden Girl 983 Judgment of Corruption ??? The following songs had ??? rather than a number. Note that Regret Message should have a set number (about 501) because it has a known placement in the series. It seems that mothy still wants to keep interpretations open at this point as to when it happens. *Re_birthday *Heartbeat Clocktower *Regret Message Numbers Not on a Video Recently, numbers popped up that did no thave a video attached, the file showning that is here (sorry, it's in Vietnamese). It mentions "Merrygod" and "MA", as well as other things we have seen already. Merrygod is mentioned at the very end of the Gobanme no Piero PV. MA is mentioned in Judgement of Corruption, and is the second Guardian of the Clocktower. This file also makes some songs canon, like Recollective Musicbox, which also features MA. A Quick Note and the Characters The thing that probably confuses newcomers to the series the most is that the same vocaloid can play different parts. This is why the witch from Chrono Story (Elluka Clockworker) and the Tailor from Enbizaka (Kayo Sudou) can be around at the same time, despite being the same vocaloid (Luka Megurine). This is also why the twins from the first three songs are not the same as the twins from the Story of Evil. Even though they look the same to us, they are different people. Characters in Akuno-P's Chronology "Original Sin" Trilogy *Mother/Bear (Meiko) *Eve Moonlit/Pretentious Mother (Miku) *??? Moonlit/Pretentious Father (Kaito) *??? Abelard/Gretel (Rin) (Immortal, but killable) *Lemy Abelard/Hansel/Pierrot (Len) (Immortal, but killable) *Elluka Clockworker/Witch (Luka) (Immortal) *Tree of Eldoh/Thousand-Year Tree (Immortal) Luxuria and Gula *Duke Sateriajis Venomania (Gakupo) *Gumina Glassred (Gumi) *Various Women Enchanted by Duke Venomania (multiple vocaloids) *Jealous Man (Kaito) *Vanika Conchita (Meiko) *15th Personal Chef (Kaito) *Butler (Len) *Maid (Rin) Story of Evil *Characters in the Story of Evil *Tree of Eldoh/Thousand-Year Tree (Immortal) Acedia and Pere Noel *Margarita Blankenheim/Princess Sandman (Miku Hatsune) *Caspar (Kaito) *Julia Abelard/Santa (Meiko) *Marquis Blankenheim *Doctor Felix *Blue (Kaito) *Samurai (Gakupo) *Sniper/Guumilia (Gumi) *??? Abelard/Gretel (Rin) (Immortal, but killable) *Lemy Abelard/Hansel/Pierrot (Len) (Immortal, but killable) *Elluka Clockworker/Witch (Luka) (Immortal) (uses fake name, "Iriina") *Sniper's Love/??? (from The Last Revolver) Invidia *Kayo Sudou (Luka) *Unfaithful Lover (Kaito) *Red Kimono Girl (Meiko) *Green Sash Girl (Miku) *Yellow Hairpin Girl (Rin) Recollective Musicbox, Miniature Garden Girl, Avaritia, and Heartbeat Clocktower *MA's Sister *MA's Fiancee *Clockwork Doll/Daughter (Miku) *Gallerian Marlon/The Collector (Kaito) *General Ausdin *Master of the Hellish Yard (Gumi) *Master of the Courtyard (Rin) *Master of the Graveyard (Meiko) *Second Guardian of the Clocktower, MA (Kaito) (He's the Clockworker from Recollective Musicbox) The Geography The Geography of the area (called Evillious) is only known in part, as only one canon picture of the area exists, and it only shows a small area. There are six or seven countries, four of which still exist by the time of the founding of the USE. *Lucifenia (South of Elphegort) **Home to Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche and Allen Abbadonia *Elphegort (North of Lucifenia) **In Elphegort, there seems to be a crater or volcano named "Merygod" or "Merrygold". Something happens there in EC 611 according to mothy. **Home to Margarita Blankenheim *Marlon (Western Island Nation) *Asmodin (East of Lucifenia) **Destroyed before Daughter of Evil **Home to Duke Venomania *Belzenia **Home to Vanika Conchita **Destroyed before founding of USE *Levianta (North of Elphegort) **Home to Gallerian Marlon and Sayo Kudou *1000-years Tree Forest Speculation and Theory The Rules This space is for vocaloidwiki users to share their Theories/Speculations with eachother about mothy's songs. Each Theory is to have a title in Heading 3 format. The theory itself is to be in normal format. If a theory is proven incorrect at a later date by canon information, the theory's title will have a strikethrough put on it. The only acceptable time for a theory to be removed is if it is an epileptic tree or a troll "theory". Please use standard English. Thank you. Sample Theory: Perre Noel Perre Noel, the orginization in Fifth Clown, is going to have its own mini-series, the three current components being Fifth Clown, Last Revolver, and Princess Sandman's Gift. Each will tell the story of a member of Perre Noel. Member two, according to Fifth Clown, wil "never get his debut". Mysterious member number four is Rin, and will be in the last of the songs. Luka, member number seven, may not get a song because she is the main character for mothy's canon anyway. The Four Places from "Heartbeat Clocktower" Since that particular song came out, people have been speculating about the words at the end of the montage of sins: "Graveyard", "Court", "Hellish Yard", and "Heavenly Yard". It was generally theorized that the Court was the Heavenly Yard and the Graveyard was the Hellish Yard, but now it seems safe to assume that each place is separate. Meiko is named "Master of the Graveyard" in "Heartbeat Clocktower", and Gallerian refers to himself as "Master of the Court" in "Judgment of Corruption". There is also the presence of the true "Master of the Hellish Yard". It seems that we can scrap all earlier theories about the connection between these places. The "Master Roles" and Gakupo's Role Continuing from the above idea, we know that Gallerian Marlon was the former guardian of the clocktower. We also know that the Master of the Hellish Yard is Gumi, the Master of the Graveyard is Meiko, and the Master of the Courtyard is Rin, whose second half is Len. Miku already has the roll of the burned clockwork doll and Luka is Elluka Clockworker, the hero. The only remaining role we know of is Master of the Heavenly Yard, and the only remaining Vocaloid is Gakupo. Prehaps Gakupo is the Master of the Heavenly Yard? *Possibly the M'aster '''o'f 't'he 'H'eavenly 'Y'ard is '''mothy himself, since he uses it as his name and his blog is "the heavenly yard." The name also implies that whoever it is would be God, and mothy did create the universe that his characters live in. Gumi would then be the Devil. The Fate of the Immortal Witch It is obvious that Elluka did something that made her gain immortality, and her powers could do anything (even change her appearance) save for finding and cleansing the Seven Sins before disaster befell. The world already falls into ruin because of it. In Desert Bluebird, it mentions there about an old woman, and it could be possible that the old woman might be Elluka herself, although this can still be uncertain because she is immortal and therefore can't grow old, unless somehow, the ones who were trying to collect the sins managed to beat her, or the Seven Sins were too much for her to handle, so she lost her immortality. The Thousand-Years of Speculation and a Bluebird The idea of "1000 years" has appeared a lot lately. First, the song 1000-year Lullaby (referring to Clockwork Lullaby). Second, the song numbers have 3 digits, and 000 through 999 is 1000 years. Third, the 1000-year tree (the Eldoh's Tree). This obviously has some sort of significance in the story. I think that the number 1000 is going to be significant in upcoming songs, specifically in Gumi's song for Wrath and the 8th song in the Deadly Sin Series. It is possible that the sins all came together and the climax occurs in the 1000th year, or Elluka loses her immortality, or both. The Desert Bluebird is sure to come up in a later song as well. More than likely, it will have to do wit the sins assembling, because Gallerian says that his wish will come true once they've assembled, and the bluebird grants wishes. Awakening of the Sinful Objects According to "Girl of Miniature Garden" and "Heartbeat Clocktower", each sin is represented by an object, like the scissors for Invidia and the Glass for Gula. In "Heartbeat Clocktower", it is said that the 'bloody scissors' and the 'violet sword' has not awakened yet while Conchita and Rilliane appeared as persons. Since "Repulsive Food Eater Conchita" and "Daughter of Evil" came out before "Hearbeat Clocktower" while "Tailor Shop of Enizaka" and "Madness of Duke Venomania" came out after it, it can be assumed that the awakening of the objects are related to their creation date by mothy in real life. A possibility is that the souls of the 'sinners' after death resided in the 'objects', which were then collected by the 'collector' AKA Gallerian Marlon (ironically he became one of them as well), which he stored in the Clocktower. After a while, the objects would 'awaken' and recite a song about their sinful lives. The time the objects awakened is the time mothy created the songs in real life. The Objects and the Resounding Song Somewhat related to the above (this might count as two theories), the song "Lu Li La, the Resounding Song" references the pairs of objects from "Chrono Story", as well as the "Sinful Objects". The last line of the song says "They all return to the forest, with an uncontainable amount of anger." In Heartbeat Clocktower it says that the Collector built a small theatre in the ''forest, ''which, if the above theory that the objects are stored in the clocktower/theatre is correct, means that the setting for the "Wrath" song may be the theatre itself. Also, it's possible that the objects shown in "Chrono Story" may have something to do with the fates of the sinners. For example, Gluttony was said to be a seed, and the picture shown was of a pomegranate. Pomegranates are important in the myth of Persephone, where the number of seeds that she ate determined how long she had to stay in the Land of the Dead. But Conchita's sin is Gluttony, which would imply that she ate it all, condemning her forever to the "Land of the Dead" and making her it's master, the Master of the Graveyard. *The Forest could be referring to Hell, considering the fact that Gumi (Wrath) is the Master Of The Hellish Yard, and the Sins apparently end up going to the forest. Sinful figures would naturally end up going to Hell. **Unlikely, as I doubt that Adam and Eve would be living in Hell at the beginning of time. Sources *Akuno-P's blog, the heavenly yard *This wiki *The songs Category:Series